1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for monitoring a vehicle. Still more particularly, the present disclosures relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring the health of a vehicle.
2. Background
A vehicle health management system may collect and process data related to a vehicle. When the vehicle health management system is located in or integrated into the vehicle, the vehicle health management system may be referred to as an integrated vehicle or health management system. The data collected about the vehicle may be used to identify the current state of the vehicle. This current state may also be referred to as the health of the vehicle. The data may also be used to predict the future state or health of the vehicle.
A vehicle health management system may include a number of different components. For example, the vehicle health management system may include data processing systems and sensors. The sensors may gather data about the vehicle while the data processing systems collect and/or process the data.
Examples of the types of data that may be monitored include temperatures of various components, voltage, strain, acceleration, pressure, and/or other suitable types of data.
The use of integrated vehicle health management systems may have many different benefits. For example, reduced maintenance may be required through the identification of anomalies that may lead to incorrect performance of components that may lead to increased operating expenses. Further, with the use of vehicle health management systems, improved maintenance scheduling and logistic support may be provided.
The monitoring of a vehicle may include the monitoring of many different components. These components may include, for example, without limitations, a frame, structures, engines, a transmission, electronic devices, and/or other suitable components in a vehicle.